rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bolttens
'Bolttens '''is the name of the pairing between Bolt and Mittens from ''Bolt (2008).It is not a popular ship in the Big Four fandom, but there are still many who support the relationship. Relationship Overview Although initially, Mittens ,Bolt captured believing that she actually knew where Penny, after that tied it to one end of a rope and forced her to tell him where she was, she managed to realize his collar should go to Hollywood, and gave him a map, but Bolt forced her to take her hostage mode. When they were in a truck en route to Wollywood, Mittens try to knock out Bolt with a baseball bat, but was scared because I fell a box full of polystyrene (the weakness) was shot truck, clear proof that Bolt initially hated. When Rhino told Mittens Bolt came out on TV, he realized that in fact, to all those things for believing to be a superhero and adopted a negative attitude against him, saying he would not follow by going to if not given that it was an ordinary dog. In their discussion they are captured by Animal Control. Although Bolt escapes with the help of Rhino, but after that, does realize that is not a superhero. He decides to go rescue Mittens, after who escape with Mittens, Bolt this disconsolate, not knowing what to do to be a normal dog. Mittens teaches you all, while on their way to Hollywood. Mittens decides to prepare a kind of homes to stay with Bolt and Rhino together, but Bolt decides to continue looking for Penny, causing both angry. After discussion, he decides to follow Rhino Bolt and Mittens also without the knowledge. When Bolt arrives in Hollywood, Penny realizes this with another dog and goes, but Mittens really does look like strange Penny Bolt and says, before you leave, after the fire of the stage, Bolt and Penny, Go to Mittens Hospital and hides under the table (like when introduced under a sofa to try to get into a truck) to see how this Bolt. At the end of the film adopts Penny Mittens. While this couple is not very popular in The Big Four fandom, it is very popular in individual Fandom Bolt, it said that after the movie, Bolt and Mittens were friends or lovers, sometimes both are humanized. Popular AUs *Superhero AU *Modern AU *Avengers AU *Crime AU *Aristocats AU *Lady and the Tramp AU *Hybrid AU *Sonic AU Know Examples Fanfiction Note: Please add only ones that are part of the RotBTD fandom Mockups Bolt x mittens by codetski101-d797g0p.jpg Bolt x mittens by codetski101-d7cuxon.jpg GIF Bolt x mittens by pinkiegoescrazy-d4w8tby.gif 767739194 767803.gif Fanart The trip by kamikazedelbvh-d3e6am2.jpg Images (6).jpg Images (5).jpg Images (4).jpg Hqdefault123.jpg Descarga (1).jpg Christmas bolt by 038574593-d36dza4.jpg Bolttens-pics-bolt-and-mittens-forever-34102804-1007-794.jpg Bolt mittens anthropomorphic by candlecode-d4fu1d7.jpg Bolt and Mittens on the street by insomniacawake.png Bolt and Mittens by Donckan.png Bolt and mittens kissing by foxsmith2-d3d2rjk.jpg 712262649 OBEEJEQKDPFWTDC.jpg 287346 1356708406230 full.jpg BOLT Firefly Night by MarticusProductions.jpg bolt;_humanized!_by_s0alaina-d952vc3.jpg ..bolt_y_mittens.._by_lithex.jpg bolt_and_mittens_by_shinybluebutterfly-d9y5d26.jpg humanized_boltxmittens_by_dreamamoonlight-d2ipy0s.jpg interspecies_ship_8d_by_raiilynezz-d46gnvl.png cef748269b36dfe05ccf02d19029d996.jpg b_-_woof_by_zoe_productions-d8nwx3r.jpg 3327d5b7968a1e29f83f204eb8af935aafaea00b_hq.jpg mittens_the_cat_and_bolt_the_superdog_by_southparkartist135-d829zoq.png always_there_for_you_by_hopelessromantic721.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Pairings for Bolt Category:Pairings for Mittens Category:Bolt